Dirty Little Secret
by firefly827347
Summary: Drabble oneshot that I came up with to ease writer's block symptoms. McKayCadman, Sheyla. My first romance fic. Please review!


_Here's something I wrote while I was suffering from writer's block while writing my other story Predicament. It's a load of drabble really, it was just something to give my plot bunnies a rest. (I fully recommend it by the way, if you suffer from writer's block try something fresh). I got the idea for this from BiteMeTechie with her McKayCadman goodness, and also the All-American Rejects song "Dirty Little Secret"._

_If you don't like it, I apologise, but let me know anyway! I love reviews!_

_And I know there's another fic on the Atlantis section by the same name, so I apologise to that person, but it would kind of ruin my inspiration if I changed it._

* * *

Laura Cadman exhaled nervously as she stared at the door in front of her. It was late – about two o'clock in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She had to get something off her chest. Breathing deeply and trying to remain calm, she swiped her hand over the locking panel next to the door. She knew the person inside would be asleep, and would most probably be dressed, so it wasn't really an invasion of privacy. That's what she told herself, anyway.

She quietened her breathing and stepped into the dark room, breathing in the aroma of the person inside. There wasn't a particular smell about the person, but they smelled good to her anyway. She crept over to the bed, being careful not to step on any important equipment, and stopped.

"McKay?" She hissed. She didn't particularly want to wake him up. "McKay, it's Cadman." McKay's breathing didn't change. '_He must still be asleep_', she thought.

"Look, I got something I wanna say. I know you're asleep but need to tell you this because I can't seem to think straight at the moment." This was true, she'd been in a strange mood for a couple of weeks. "I wanted to let you know that Carson and I…we aren't seeing each other anymore. We decided it was for the best, you know?" Silence. "Yeah. Well, he's dating Katie Brown. You two never really seemed to hit it off and they both like each other…" She trailed off. "They're cute together. But that's not what I came here to say." She realised she had to stop stalling. He could wake up at any second. "What I came here to say is that…" she paused, unsure how to continue. "ever since I was stuck inside your head, I've been different. I'm not sure if it's a good or a bad thing, but I've started to see you differently. I mean, everybody knows that you're arrogant and supercilious and totally full of yourself and obnoxious and you moan like, all the time." '_Did he just make a noise?_' "But I saw a different side to you. I saw a side that no one else gets to see. You were really cut up when we thought I had to sacrifice myself to save you, and you worked so hard to keep me alive even though it might've killed you too. And that made me realise…" another pause. "it's made me realise over the past few months just how great a guy you are. And how much you care for people, even when they can't see it. You've changed me and the way I feel about you. Like even when we're arguing and you're being patronizing and unreasonable and sarcastic and completely infuriating and you won't shut up and you're insulting me and no one can get you to stop, all I want to do is kiss you." She could've sworn she heard him move. "Because, McKay…Rodney…that's how I feel about you. I care a lot about you. Because you're sensitive and smart and funny and cute. And it's being driving me crazy these past few weeks, seeing you and not being able to just slam you against a wall and kiss you or something. But that's how I feel. I'm crazy about you, McKay. Really crazy about you. And I just wanted you to know."

She exhaled, having said what she came to say, and tiptoed over to his bed. He was lying with his back to her and had one arm draped over his head. He looked so peaceful and in her opinion, really, really hot. He was wearing a black t-shirt that tightened over his muscular arms. '_He's been working out since I last saw those biceps _' she thought with a smile. She stoked his hair very softly. It was slightly damp, he must've had a shower before bed. Sighing quietly, she leaned over and lightly kissed him on the cheek, brushing her fingertips on his neck as she pulled away. "Goodnight, McKay." She whispered, barely audible. She turned and crept towards the door, opening it and disappearing from the room.

As the door hissed shut behind her, Rodney McKay opened his eyes and let out the breath he'd been holding for the last thirty seconds. Smiling, he touched his cheek where she'd kissed him, rolled over, and went to sleep.

oOo

Rodney decided not to let her know he'd heard everything she'd said. She'd only said it because she thought he was asleep, so he thought that she wanted it to be private. He'd casually tried to avoid her, in case he let his own feelings for her show. But Sheppard had been a bastard, and still finding the whole "body sharing" thing hilarious, had paired them up together to work on a project. In Rodney's lab. Alone.

Now they were having a heated argument, which Rodney was secretly enjoying. She looked so gorgeous when she was angry, so passionate. She was shouting and shouting. She wouldn't shut up.

"You know what, Laura?" He said loudly. "Screw this." At that, he put one hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him. Their lips met. It wasn't rough, they hadn't been smashed together, he'd been gentle but firm. And she hadn't resisted. He kissed her passionately, completely controlling her with one hand, and yet she didn't feel swamped. He didn't even try tongues, he just applied pressure to her lips for a moment before pulling away, so that their faces were almost touching, but they could see into each other's eyes. He was lightly stroking the back of her neck with his fingers.

"Your idea stinks." He whispered, teasing her. "The calculations would never work. It would blow up in seconds."

"McKay." She whispered, breathing heavily.

"What?" He breathed back.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

He did. Only this time, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid his hands down to her waist. He picked her up and sat her on the desk behind them. She wrapped her legs around his torso, pulling him even deeper into the kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair as he slipped his hands around to her back. He kissed her passionately, fiery, and deeply. They remained like that for a few moments until they broke apart, gasping for air. He then kissed her in short, meaningful kisses, first on her lips and then moving to her neck. He didn't suck, he didn't want to leave a bruise. But she loved every second of it.

So, in fact, did John Sheppard, who was lurking around the corner, giggling so hard he thought he'd choke. He saw every minute of it. And so did his video camera.

Rodney pulled away for a breath and heard something that made him cringe. It was a giggle. And it was Sheppard's giggle. He glanced at a glass screen that was near the wall and was also highly reflective from the angle he was at. Sheppard had a video camera. Damn. Ah well, he was busy. He'd get him later.

oOo

Laura slowly opened her eyes. She was in her own bed. She couldn't quite remember how she got there for a second, until it hit her like a rush of warm air. She recalled pulling McKay in, still kissing him, and flopping down on her bed with him. He'd been gentle, but amazing at the same time. She'd been taken by surprise at how good he was. She rolled over, expecting to see him in a heap next to her, but got a shock when she found the rest of the bed empty. She felt hurt for a minute, and sighed. Just then, she spotted something on the nightstand next to Rodney's side of the bed. It was a letter, and it had her name on it. Reaching over, she grabbed it and tore it open.

"To my goddess (you are by the way)

I am eternally sorry that you had to wake up this morning to an empty bed (though I probably spared you a horrifying sight, I'm NOT a morning person). Unfortunately, as much as it pained me to leave you, oh very-hot-gorgeous-fantastic-one, I had some business to attend to with a certain Lieutenant Colonel. I hope that by the time you read this, it will be sorted. If not, the next time you see Sheppard and he tries to blackmail you, flash him the photograph I've enclosed in this letter and demand a trade. Anyway, I shall be in either the control room or the mess hall should you need me for anything (anything at all :P) so just come and find me. I really enjoyed last night, you know. And I don't mind if you want to tell people, I haven't yet in case you don't want to, (I'm easy to be ashamed of) but I'd be quite happy to announce it on the city-wide speaker system if you want. Or, if you'd prefer, we can keep this our dirty little secret. ;) Either way, I'm just glad we did what we did. Of course, if you've woken up this morning and cried "Oh no! What have I done?" then I shall retreat quietly into a corner and let you forget you ever knew me. And then I might go and jump off a balcony, but don't feel guilty! Anyway, I'm rambling, and I need to go and sort out Mr Flyboy, so I'll leave you in peace. If you did decide what we did was a horrible mistake, then if you see me, just ignore me or something. But yeah. I'm crazy about you too.

Lots of hugs, kisses and last-night-kind-of-goodness,

The sensitive, smart, funny, cute one.

P.S. You really think I'm cute?"

Laura recoiled in horror, and giggled. He _had_ been awake. He'd heard everything she'd said. Oh well. She looked at the photo that dropped onto her lap and giggled again, wondering what Sheppard could possibly have done to make Rodney resort to using it. It was a screenshot of what looked like cctv camera footage from the training gym. In it, Teyla was pressed against the wall, and Sheppard was kissing her. About as passionately as Rodney had kissed Laura. '_Aww. Cute_' she thought. '_Vengeance_' she added to herself, grinning.

oOo

Laura showered and dressed, and went to the mess hall for some breakfast. McKay wasn't there, so she decided her next stop would be the control room. After munching on cereal, she climbed the stairs to the control room, where she spotted McKay talking to Sheppard. He hadn't seen her, so she went and sat near them next to a laptop and pretended to check her emails, so she could listen in on what they were saying. She glanced at Rodney as she passed, not giving anything away. She sat down and listened for a minute, but they'd stopped talking. John then reluctantly handed Rodney something. It looked like a small cassette tape.

Bored, she absent-mindedly began humming. She suddenly wondered what she was singing, and giggled as it dawned on her. McKay's words had been with her all morning and she was now singing an All-American Rejects song called "Dirty Little Secret." As she got to the chorus, she glanced up at Rodney. He'd heard the words she was singing and pursed his lips trying not to laugh. In the end he had to fake a coughing fit. Laura had the feeling Sheppard wasn't fooled because he shot her a suspicious look. Luckily she'd got on to the part of the song which didn't give anything away, so put on an innocent face. He eyed her warily. No one else was looking, so she took the opportunity to flash him the photo McKay had given her. His eyes widened in horror and he lunged off his seat at her. She screamed with laughter and shot out of her own chair, running through the control room with him giving chase. She sprinted down the stairs two at a time, while he jumped three each. He caught up to her and rugby tackled her, causing them both to tumble to the ground at the bottom of the stairs in hysterics.

"Give it back!" He half yelled, half laughed, reaching for it. She squirmed away, keeping it out of his grasp.

"Cadman! Oh this is ridiculous!"

"You're just gonna have to be nice." She said, grinning evilly. "Sir." She added, winking. Just then she glanced up and noticed Rodney watching them. Well, the entire control room was watching and smirking fit to bust, except Rodney. He looked distinctly jealous. John used her moment of distraction to his advantage and snatched the photograph out of her hand, and promptly ate it. She looked at him and burst out laughing. Judging from his expression, it didn't taste very nice. But, he finished chewing it and glowered jokily at her.

"I think someone wants lab duty this week, Cadman." He said evilly.

"Sure thing, Sir." She said, thinking of Rodney.

"Yes. I'm sure Kavanagh will be delighted to spend more time with you." She stared at him.

"How is Teyla, Sir?" She asked loudly. He glared.

"Or I'm sure Rodney would be just as thrilled." He added in a low voice. She smiled.

"I like your thinking, Sir."

"Everything alright?" Rodney said quietly, appearing next to them.

"Absolutely fine, Dr. McKay." She replied, and walked away, singing "Dirty Little Secret" as she went. John smirked at him and almost choked when he saw Teyla walk past.

oOo

John was enjoying himself. Despite being thrashed to death. He and Teyla were sparring. She was beating him – as usual. But for some weird reason, he enjoyed being thrown to the ground by her. Of course, it had nothing to do with the low cut top she was wearing that made him sweat slightly more when she leant over her assaultee to help him up…

Teyla, today though, had begun to tire prematurely, which was unlike her. So, John being the show-off that he is, threw away one of his sticks and folded his empty arm behind his back, standing in a solid and manly stance. He was dripping with sweat and breathing heavily, but he parried all of her attacks with relative ease. He felt like Jedi Master fighting with a lightsaber, but somehow he doubted she would understand that concept.

He was surprised, this time he was winning. He was advancing further and further, and she was having to retreat against the wall. John as getting more and more focused and rapid with his attacks, now she was the one who was having to parry. She still had one more stick than him, and yet he had now gently pushed her against the wall, pinning her arms in front of her, like he had done on the day he'd almost turned into a Wraith. The day he'd first kissed Teyla Emmagan. Well, the _only_ day he'd kissed her. But he remembered every millisecond, from wanting to kiss her the moment he set eyes on her that day, to the pressure of her lips on his, to her expression when he'd pulled away. He had never been able to tell whether it was shock because he had taken her by surprise, or because she hadn't wanted him to do it. He'd never found out. Until now.

"You seem to have me in a familiar position, Colonel." She said with a slight gleam in her eye. "Or should that be 'John'?" She added. He flashed her a smile, not knowing how much she loved to see him smile. It brightened up his face so much, making him even more handsome than usual. Yes, unbeknownst to John, Teyla was thrilled at being pinned against the wall this way. It held happy memories for her. She'd been shocked when the Colonel had kissed her, too shocked to react. After he pulled away, she immediately regretted she hadn't reacted. He'd looked confused and embarrassed that she'd just stood there, not knowing whether she was angry with him or not. How she wished she'd kissed him back.

"_John _is fine." He replied, the gleam in his eyes even brighter. They were both breathing heavily, and John's tousled hair was glistening with moisture. Teyla looked into his eyes, trying to send him a silent message. She wasn't sure if he received it, but he was looking straight back into her eyes. Simultaneously, he loosened his grip on her arms, as she flung her fighting sticks to one side. She reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face, pulling him in for a kiss. And boy, what a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her lower back as she slid her hands up to the back of his neck, running his damp hair through her fingers. Athosian men did not show affection in this way, but she instinctively knew how to react to everything he did. '_Earth affection is much better_' she thought, as he took a quick breath before deepening the kiss. He then pulled away suddenly, looking horrified. He walked away quickly, leaving her confused and hurt. She thought he'd wanted her to kiss him, and now he had his back to her. He was looking up and down at the wall opposite the one she was leaning against for support. Now he was closer to it, as if he were inspecting it. She turned sadly to pick up her sticks, trying to suppress the tears.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She didn't turn to face him.

"I am leaving. You clearly feel that what just happened is unacceptable. I shall pretend it never happened, if that is what you want."

"What?" He said, confused.

"You broke away." She stated.

"Oh! No, I was checking for a camera." He replied, realising why she was upset. "McKay has photographs of the last time we kissed, he was blackmailing me with them. I was checking to make sure he wasn't doing it again this time."

"A camera?" She said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. Unless you're okay with everyone knowing about us. If there is an 'us', that is." He replied, looking at her on the other side of the room.

She didn't reply. She just ran towards him across the room and jumped into his arms. It was very un-Teyla-like but he scooped her up so that her legs were wrapped around his body and her arms wrapped around his neck. She kissed him passionately, her senses were on fire. His lips were soft and he wasn't rough, but hers tingled with the pressure. She slid down to stand on the floor and he ran his fingers through her smooth hair, before gently breaking away and looking into her eyes.

"I guess that's a yes then." He smiled.

"Was there a camera?" She asked, not really caring if there was.

"Not that I could see." He replied. She smiled. "What?"

"I am reminded of a conversation I had with Lieutenant Cadman this morning."

"What was that then?" he asked curiously.

"I believe she used the Earth term 'dirty little secret' several times." She answered, raising her eyebrows slightly.

John cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Nice." He said. "Very nice."

oOo

"I'll make a deal with you." John said to Rodney at lunch.

"I'm listening." He replied cautiously.

"I won't spill about you and Cadman if you don't spill about that thing that happened with me and Teyla that time."

"Oh you mean the thing that happened again this morning?" McKay asked, faking innocence.

"I _knew_ the camera was still in there." John growled.

"Oh, there wasn't a camera. It was a lucky guess." Rodney replied, smirking into his coffee.

"What?" Sheppard asked in horror.

"Well, seeing as you ate the last piece of evidence I had, I figured that something else must've happened for you to want to shut me up." John gave him an evil look.

"Do we have a deal?" He said.

"We have a deal." McKay replied. They both got up at the same time and walked in opposite directions.

Teyla and Laura, who had been watching the pair muttering from the doorway, looked at each other, shrugged, smiled, and followed their respective partners.

* * *

_See? I bet you regret you read that now... Thanks to Reefgirl for her kind contributions :)_


End file.
